


Illegitimate

by SilverFalcon0000



Series: The World of ‘Totality’ [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Incest, Sex, Sexy Girls, Spin-Off, interracial, totality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: Most kids are born from happy couples, or married couples, even. But not Matthew Milligan, he’s the offspring of a one night stand his mother, Delilah, had with her personal trainer. Only two people even know who Matthew’s father is, or that he exists. His mother, and his mother’s lover, Jace.
Series: The World of ‘Totality’ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567852
Comments: 54
Kudos: 19





	1. Raven Hollow

I grunted and cummed all over the tissues I had wadded up. Panting hard, I leaned back in my desk chair. On my computer screen was Lilah Cox, getting pounded by a guy pretending to be her son. See, Lilah Cox was actually my mother, Delilah Milligan. When I’d turned 12 (physically, at least) I’d found her and was stunned. She hadn’t been active since my birth a year ago, but she had TONS of archived content. Now I looked like I was fifteen and as Mom always called me, extremely handsome. I glanced down at my big, black cock which was still half-hard.

Just then, the door opened and in walked my mother.

I gasped as she saw herself getting fucked on screen. 

She looked at my big cock, and her lips quivered a little before she smiled. 

“Mom?” I asked nervously. 

”You’re really big, baby.” Mom whispered, walking closer and laying a soft hand on my cock, which instantly straightened up, rock hard.

”Bigger than Dad was?” I asked. Mom smiled coyly.

”Yes, love. So much bigger.” Mom said reverently. I couldn’t fight off a proud grin as Mom dropped to her knees and gingerly licked my cock tip, and the fat, dark cock throbbed powerfully. 

”Mm, look at that. I didn’t realize my sweet boy was packing heat.” Mom beamed, and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling my dark body on top of her light one, and we kissed heatedly. Mom’s tits felt enormous against my chest, and she wrapped her legs around my waist, and my rock hard cock throbbed against her smooth stomach. My lips traveled from her mouth, down her jaw, then down her neck, where I purposely left a hickey. She gasped in delight as I traveled down her neck, across her collarbone, then down to her cleavage.

She groaned, and pushed my head against her big tits, and my tongue lathered her melons with saliva accompanied by Mom’s horny moans. Just then, the door opened, and we both looked to see my older sister, Jolie, gaping.

”Um, hi.” I grinned awkwardly. My big half-sister walked closer to me, laying atop Mom. I sat up awkwardly and Jolie was enraptured by my big cock swinging.

”I’ve never seen a black cock before.” Jolie noted. Mom giggled.

”I’ve only seen one, and it was his father’s. Which Matthew is far superior to.” Mom told her daughter. Jolie stepped in close, and our lips met as she rubbed my dark cock with one soft hand. 

“Madam Milligan, a pleasure to see you again.” a voice said, and Mom’s head whipped around.

”Fuck, it’s Auntie Gemma.” Jolie swore, and pushed me backwards and I nearly fell as Jolie shoved me into the closet, then stepped in after me. I hissed as my sister’s big asscheeks wrapped around my cock. I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

”Hey, sis! Why are you in Matthew’s room? In your lingerie, no less?” I heard Aunt Gemma ask.

”Well, I was looking for him actually. I’m _trying_ to take the kids out for lunch. But I can’t find Matt. Sometimes I hate having a mansion.” Mom lied convincingly.

”Oh, hush. You love Raven Hollow.” Aunt Gemma laughed.

”True. It’s from Cole, you know. He left it to me in his will.” Mom said wistfully. 

”I’ve heard. Jace sends his regards. I brought Guinevere, too. Hope that’s alright.” Aunt Gemma said. At the mention of my cousin, Guinevere, my cock throbbed and Jolie gasped loudly.

”What was that?” Aunt Gemma asked. 

”What was what?” Mom countered calmly.

”That noise. Sounded like air.” Aunt Gemma said.

”Could be the AC.” Mom said, and I could almost hear the shrug in her voice. 

”Hmph. Well, let’s go find Matty. I’m hungry.” Aunt Gemma said, and the two women left. Jolie turned to me, and we kissed in the closet.

”I didn’t realize you were so in love with Gwen.” Jolie giggled.

”Oh, shut up.” I huffed and the two of us peeked out of the closet warily, then emerged. I quickly got dressed, and took Jolie by the hand. We ran over to the game room across the mansion, and Jolie settled in my lap, and I turned on a game of Call of Duty, and as it was about halfway through, Mom and Aunt Gemma walked in. I looked up at them.

”Hey, Mom. Hey, Aunt Gemma.” I nodded.

”Hey, Auntie Gemma!” Jolie beamed. 

”What, no hugs?” my aunt teased. 

”Little busy right now.” Jolie apologized. 

We finished the game, and then Jolie stood up and then I stood up, too, my boner thankfully quickly falling, as I tried to think of big spiders and fat old CEOs.

I wrapped my aunt into a tight hug, and looked her over.

“You look nice.” I cleared my throat, glancing away from her deep cleavage. She blushed hotly.

”Sorry, Matty. Your uncle loves ‘em, you know?” she shrugged, which only made it worse. 

”Mom?” a voice huffed, and I turned to see my cousin Guinevere, or Gwen, walking in. She wore a tank top and tight jeans. 

“Hey, Matthew.” she nodded towards me with a small smile.

”Hey, Gwen.” I nodded back. 

”Oh, you found Matt. Cool.” my twin sister, Miranda, said as she walked into the game room.

”Hey, Miranda!” Gwen beamed.


	2. Sunset Creek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the finale of The Son of the King before continuing.

Lunch was delicious. Despite having a positive army of expert chefs, sometimes Mom just likes taking me and Miranda out for burgers and fries. I know that sounds weird because she’s a model/porn star, but she works out enough she can enjoy herself now and then. 

As we all started finishing our meals, I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see my buddy Josh, grinning like an idiot seeing the beautiful women dining with me. I stood up and we clapped each other on the back briefly. That wasn’t how I usually greeted a friend, but Josh has been away for about a month while he helped out around his grandparents’ house. 

Josh was the quarterback of our high school football team, with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. Very stereotypical American. Neither Gwen, Jolie, or Miranda gave Josh a second look as he went back to his table. I hastily joined him, and grinned at Josh’s mother and sister. He, like me, was a twin, to a beautiful girl named Marie.

”Hi, Matthew.” Marie smiled shyly. 

”Hey, Marie.” I grinned back at her. The town we lived in, Sunset Creek, was predominantly white, not because they were racists or anything, well, some are, actually. But mostly it’s just that around here, most of the money has been in white families since slavery was a thing. For example, Jack and Marie’s family? Proud-born locals since their great-great-great-grandparents. I was 95% sure Marie had a huge crush on me, just like most girls at our school. Mom had told me about Jace’s powers that he used to have, but I didn’t have any of those. I was just the only black guy at our snobby private school.

Girls love that forbidden fruit, and I’m about as forbidden as it gets in this town. I gave the twins’ mother a warm smile, and she returned a surprisingly fond one.

”Nice seeing you guys.” I nodded towards the Oaks family. I returned to my own table and Jolie casually threaded her fingers through mine. Gwen obviously noted that, but said nothing. Mom’s hand rested on my thigh under the table, her thumb being very adventurous. 

The rest of the meal went well. I finished up what was left of my burger, then we all headed out back to the car. As we were climbing in, Gwen touched my arm. I looked at her, confused.

”You really look at that Marie girl like she hung the moon, huh?” she smiled, almost tersely. I gave Gwen an easy smile, but when I sat down, I got to thinking. Did I like Marie? I’d spent so long focused on not getting caught by Mom while jacking off to... well, Mom, I’d stopped caring about the girls in my school. A mistake I’d have to remedy. Fortunately for me, today was the Sunday before our break ended. Being a year round school, we had much more frequent but short breaks. We’d just had a week off as our sort of ‘summer break’, though we had another week coming up soon. 

Maybe I did like Marie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be longer than this, but I’m just finding the rhythm of writing from a new POV. Next chapter will be longer, promise.


	3. Raging Wind

Early the next morning, I woke up to find Jolie snuggled against me, one of my arms thrown over her body. I grinned down at my sleeping half-sister, really studying her quite spectacular body. She was a beauty. There was a gentle knock and Mom walked in.

She gave me a surprisingly loving and heart-filled look, and she crawled into bed with me. I kissed her full lips gently and she touched my cheek delicately.

”You’re so gorgeous.” I groaned. Mom gave me a pleased smile and kissed me this time. 

”Well, you’re pretty damn hot yourself, babe.” she giggled. I chuckled.

”You do have school, unfortunately. Maybe get dressed?” Mom smiled. I huffed dramatically and stood to get ready. Mom wolf-whistled a little quieter than she usually would when I stripped down. I hefted my big black cock in my hand and wiggled it for her to see. Her hand slid down to between her thighs and I smirked as I pulled on a new pair of boxers and pulled on some normal clothes. Then, I left Jolie asleep and Mom fingering herself beside her. 

I walked straight into Miranda’s room, and my twin sister blushed at her state of dress.

My eyes drank in her mostly naked body, and she blushed harder.

”You look good, sis.” I said, my voice way huskier than I’d intended. She looked away, embarrassed. I pulled my lingerie-clad twin into a firm hug. She nestled familiarly against my broad chest, and I leaned to kiss the top of her head, when she turned her face up to talk to me, and our lips met briefly, but electricity practically coursed through me. From Miranda’s reaction, she’d had the same affliction. We stared into each other’s eyes for probably half a minute before our lips smashed together, and it didn’t take long for our kissing to grow passionate and she whimpered delightedly.

”God, Matt, this is so wrong.” Miranda breathed, but leaned into the kiss as soon as she’s finished talking. Slut. 

———

The school day was mostly very boring. I hung out with Marie a bit, as my feelings for her had definitely evolved since I’d paid attention to them. She seemed to enjoy being with me, while lots of other girls looked on jealously. If Marie wasn’t the sister of the star quarterback, there’d be a lot of bitchy slander going around. One cheerleader type stalked up to me.

”Hey. We’re throwing a house party. You in?” she asked, head tilted.

”Sure.” I grinned. She handed me a sticky note with the address. Feeling confident, I glanced at Marie.

”Wanna be my plus one?” I asked her. A blush colored her cheeks, but she nodded. 

Which brought me to now. I glanced at Miranda, enjoying the outfit she’d chosen to wear, probably for my enjoyment. She was thoughtful like that.   
  


“Stop staring. People will notice.” she hissed. I chuckled, and planted a sweet kiss on her lips, before ducking away into the crowd, leaving a dazed girl standing there, blushing brilliantly. I finally found Marie, leaning sourly on a wall beside Josh, who was chatting with his buddies, who couldn’t keep their eyes off Marie. She looked impossibly bored. But when she saw me, her eyes lit up. She hurried over to me, and I admired her, too.

”What?” she asked self-consciously.

”You, uh, you look beautiful.” I smiled. Marie smiled back, just as another girl jostled up beside her, holding a red Solo cup full of alcohol. Strong alcohol from the smell. Marie gagged, and slid away from her friend, who I couldn’t quite keep my eyes off of.

”Oh, Matt, this is my friend Daniella.” Marie introduced me. Daniella was obviously wasted, and obviously not wearing a bra. I enjoyed both of those facts immensely, when I wrapped my arms around her for a tight hug. Marie gave me a slightly exasperated look when I returned to her side. With a surprisingly nervous swallow, I slid my fingers into hers. She gave me a shy smile and then we were holding hands properly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what I promised... but I think the shorter chapters work for this story, because it really is just a little thing to tide you over until I’m done preparing The Djinn’s Master. 
> 
> In other news, the werewolf project, still currently unnamed, is officially in development. 
> 
> It will probably be released soon. As to currently existing projects, House of Potter will be getting something soon. The Potter Heir was an impulsive decision on my part, so it probably won’t get a proper update for a while. Amor Power is planned to keep going strong, but I didn’t want to burn myself out writing that, so I came here instead. 
> 
> I’m going to try to work on this story for a little bit before returning to Amor Power, so it’ll probably be up to Chap. 5 before I return to that story. Out of curiosity, are there any suggestions for the werewolf project or Amor Power (which, for those of you who don’t know, is a Shadowhunters story taking place four months before the Dark Artifices)? I’d be very interested to hear them.


	4. Storming Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note here, to those of you I expecting a lot for this story, don’t. I’m probably not going to go through the process of writing any sex scenes for this book. This is a short companion to the mainline Totality books while I finish planning the third one. Don’t expect a gripping storyline or passionate sex. This companion will be referenced many times in book 3, so you do need to keep reading to wholly understand what’s going on.

The party was awesome. I spent a lot of time chatting with Marie, who seemed incredibly excited to be around me now. Josh had a little crowd of people around him, though I noticed he kept a close eye on how his best friend was treating his sister.

Daniella became fast friends with Miranda, and the two of them were chatting up a storm. Speaking of storm, a crackle of thunder surprised all the party goers, and Marie flinched.

”You OK?” I asked her. She nodded slowly.

”I don’t like storms. Like, at all.” she admitted. I cupped her cheek. 

”You’ll be fine. I got you.” I murmured gently, and Marie beamed at me. The two of us headed inside. It occurred to me I had no idea who was hosting this party. The inside of the house reeked of alcohol and tobacco. I saw Amir, a meth-head, with a girl curled up beside him, similarly afflicted. Marie’s hand squeezed mine a little tighter. We headed upstairs and she sat on the bed. I gave her a searching look.

”Matt... I hope you know I’m not looking for a long-term commitment. I’ve been accepted to a really good college in Miami. If I move down there now, I can start getting college credits before I even sign in. I leave two weeks from now.” she said slowly. I huffed.

”Where are you staying in Miami?” I asked tentatively.

”I was going to rent a cheap apartment.” Marie shrugged. I sighed.

”No, don’t. I have a... half-brother. Yeah, my half-brother lives down in Miami. I’ll check with him and see if he minds you staying in a place.” I offered. Marie blinked.

”Oh, yeah. Your father’s that billionaire, Jace Scott.” she recalled. I nodded. Jace wasn’t technically my father, but he did have a relationship with my mother, and he spends money on us, so... he may as well be my father. Especially if I can help Marie out here. 

”Sound good?” I checked. She beamed.

”I think it’ll be fun.” she agreed. I grabbed my phone and stepped out in the hallway. I shakily pushed Michael’s number. 

”Hey, Matt.” Michael’s grunt came. I cleared my throat. 

”Hey, Mike. Look, a friend of mine, Marie, she’s moving to Miami. Do you mind if she stays with you for a little while?” I asked.

”Fuck yes!” I heard Aunt Belle scream with euphoria. I cleared my throat. Michael was silent for a minute, then spoke a little wearily.

”Is she hot?” he asked. I hurriedly sent him a photo.

”Hot damn. I’ll take her.” he promised. With a chuckle, I hung up on him, and headed inside the room.

”Michael agreed. You have a place to stay in Miami. It’s _nice_ , too.” I grinned. 

”Cool.” Marie smiled. She kissed me, and I wrapped my muscular arms around her, she gave me a quirked half-grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those curious, Marie (Kendra Sunderland) will be joining the cast of Book 3 as a regular alongside Belle and a few others.


	5. Uniting Paths

“Matt.” I heard Gwen calling.

”Yeah?” I called back.

My sexy cousin opened the door and offered me a bright smile. 

”What’s up?” I asked her, and she sat beside me on the couch I had at the foot of my bed. 

”Kennedi and Grace are stopping by as they head down south to visit Grace’s parents.” Gwen explained.

”Oh? Why Kennedi?” I asked. Gwen shrugged.

”Mom said it was because everyone else is busy getting ready for Jewel’s new baby.” Gwen told me. I nodded. Jace had impregnated his daughter with Bethany, and Mom kept sending me photos of the very sexy girl Jace had knocked up. Lucky. 

”Makes sense.” I shrugged. She nodded, and touched my shoulder.

”Are you OK?” she asked me.

”Yeah. Yeah, I’m alright. The girl I kind of liked is moving to Miami soon.” I sighed. Gwen wrapped an arm around me and we cuddled together a little, strictly platonically to my displeasure. 

”That sucks. I remember when Michael... you probably don’t want to hear that, actually.” Gwen blushed. I recalled quickly that Gwen and Michael grew up together. Mom had sequestered me away immediately, and by Michael’s fourth birthday, so had his mom, but Gwen and Michael, they spent what felt like four years to them together. It made a lot of sense that they’d develop feelings for each other, especially with how often they visited each other once Michael and Aunt Belle moved away. The fourth kid in this messed up quick age thing was Colette, who was the daughter of Dani and Jace. 

”Why don’t you just move in with Michael?” I asked. She blushed a little harder.

”He’s got his eyes on another girl. I don’t think he even realizes how much I care about him.” Gwen confessed. I hugged her tightly.

”Then he’s goddamn stupid.” I said firmly. Gwen laughed.

”No, he’s not. He’s brilliant.” she said wistfully. I chuckled. My cousin had it _bad_.


	6. Arriving Guests

After my little heart to heart with Gwen, I spent the rest of the day hanging out with Miranda, who was immensely shy after our little kiss. But, she tried to push past it and we played, despite her being on the far end of the couch. 

”Hey, Matthew! Miranda!” a voice called. I turned to see Kennedi and Grace standing there. In a mansion like Raven Hollow you never hear the doorbell.   
  
(Grace)

(Kennedi)

“You’re so grown up!” Grace laughed as I stood up to hug her and towered over her, but she was tiny. Kennedi was a taller girl, and I was only a few inches taller than her. I hugged her, too.

”Let’s let the twins finish their game. I’ll show you guys to your guest rooms.” Mom said, touching Grace’s elbow.

”You’re disgusting.” Miranda teased when I sat down.

”Huh?” I played dumb.

”You think I didn’t notice your massive boner after you hugged Kennedi?” she smirked. I shrugged.

”You know me too well.” I admitted. Miranda laughed. I decided to tease back.

”You know, though, sis, you give me a boner, too.” I confided. She gasped, cheeks flaring red and she hastily looked away. I scooted closer to her. 

”Wanna feel?” I teased her. She shook her head and scrambled back from me. 

”Aw, come on. Don’t be like that.” I said, and pulled out my hefty black cock. Miranda stared at it in a bit of awe.

”Matty...” she whispered. I quirked a grin at her, and she moved forwards as if in a trance (which she wasn’t, as there’s no more divine magic). Her fingers brushed my cock just as the door opened and Jolie walked in. Her eyes widened.

”Miranda, you slutty bitch!” she laughed. I fought back a smirk at how my big sister started to berate my little sister for being a whore, despite Jolie and I having had our own little encounter a while back. 

”What’s going on?” I heard Aunt Gemma’s voice. Jolie wheeled in surprise as my aunt walked in, and her eyes affixed to my huge black cock instantly. Her cheeks turned bright red and she let out a quiet gasp. 

”Is it bigger than Jace’s?” Jolie jumped in, and I shot my big sister a stunned look. Aunt Gemma hesitated, but nodded slowly, her eyes staring at it so intensely my cock started to throb under her gaze. 

Which is how I got here, with my big sister, little sister, and aunt all staring at my big, exposed black cock. Oh boy.


	7. Changing Bonds

“How much bigger?” Jolie pressed. Aunt Gemma blinked and blushed.

”I’m not saying that much.” she said firmly. Miranda giggled.

”Go suck off your brother while I talk to Aunt Gemma.” Jolie told Miranda, and my little sister came forwards, excited but wary. She touched her lips to my cock’s tip, and I couldn’t stifle my groan of delight.

”Jesus, M. You’re a natural.” I groaned as she leaned further down my cock and started to give an amazing blowjob. Jolie has sat down Aunt Gemma and kept her watching my little sister blow me. Jolie gave me encouraging smiles as Miranda did her thing. 

“God, this is so hot.” Aunt Gemma moaned. 

”Why don’t you guys put on a show for us?” Jolie suggested. Miranda grinned and quickly stripped down. I simply watched as she spun around to face her audience and with brief hesitation, she flung herself down on my cock.

”Matthew!” she screamed so loudly I was sure we were overheard. 

”Miranda, you’re so fucking tight!” I roared and she screamed my name again as I slammed my hips up and down inside my sister’s pussy. Aunt Gemma and Jolie had their hands down their panties and they were moaning in delight. Just then, the door opened.

”Really, guys?” Mom laughed. I shrugged semi-apologetically and she came forwards and kissed me, then Miranda. She shot her sister and eldest daughter a wink and left the room again. Jolie burst out laughing while Miranda resumed her bouncing on my big black cock.


	8. Family Dinner

All the people in Raven Hollow met up for dinner that night, and it was an interesting dinner to be sure.

”So, you have a lovely home.” Aunt Gemma coughed. Mom gave her a knowing smile.

”Indeed we do.” Jolie piped up.

”I thought the sauna was amazing.” Grace volunteered. 

”Yeah, it’s pretty good.” Miranda agreed.

”So... we’re not gonna mention it?” Kennedi spoke up. Aunt Gemma choked violently on her piece of chicken she was eating.

”Mention what?” Mom asked innocently.

”That your twin children are fucking each other’s brains out.” Kennedi said sweetly. Jolie grinned.

”And me and Aunt Gemma were fingering ourselves whilst watching.” Jolie mentioned casually.

”You dirty slut!” Kennedi laughed at Aunt Gemma. She blushed profusely.

”Please don’t tell Jace.” she whispered.

”Why? He’s been showering his attention on Stephanie, a bitch who flashed him some young pussy and he got hooked.” Kennedi said angrily. I realized abruptly that maybe Jace wasn’t a fair sharer of affection. 

”I love him, though.” Aunt Gemma whispered. Jolie rubbed her back. 

”Then fight for him.” Grace said with surprising passion. Mom had told me Grace’s story. She had been in love with Jace’s father, Cole. But Cole had fallen for Grace’s best friend, Dani, and Grace has been passed up for the role of his wife. Then, Jace had barely given her the light of day, and I didn’t particularly care about her either, though I felt bad. Maybe Michael would care for her the way she deserved.


	9. New Arrival

The following morning, I woke up with Jolie cuddled against my chest. I grinned at my sleeping sister and she slept on, unknowing. 

I disentangled from her and went to take a shower. 

After my shower, I emerged into my bedroom to find Miranda and Jolie kissing passionately in my bed. I watched in fascination as my sisters made out with as much love as they kiss me. I sat on a chair and watched excitedly until I heard a doorbell. I huffed and went to answer it. 

I opened the front door to see a sexy black girl, looking at me uncertainly.

”Are you Elliot’s son?” she asked. I blinked.

”Yes.” I said. She gave me a sad smile.

”I’m your sister, then. Elliot just died last week to cancer. I’m Tasha, his daughter.” the girl explained.

”Oh. Who was your mother?” I asked. Tasha shrugged.

”She and Dad were divorced since I can remember. I’ve never even met her that I can recall.” Tasha said miserably.

”I’m sorry you lost your father.” I said to her seriously. She nodded.

”I’m only 17, so I had to live with someone. Dad had records about you and your twin sister, so I came to live with you. Do you think your mother would mind?” Tasha asked politely. 

”Not at all. We have the room.” I grinned. Tasha laughed.

”I noticed.” she smirked. 


	10. Finishing Up

7 WEEKS LATER...

I grinned over at my two sisters. Miranda and Jolie had announced they were dating a few weeks back, and while I got a little less sex with them, I was happy they’d found each other. Tasha touched my chest, and I glanced down at the black girl under my arm. I kissed her forehead gently, and recalled the seven weeks I’d spent with her. I’d asked her out on a date two weeks ago, and she’d happily accepted. I felt something real with Tasha, something I hadn’t felt since Marie. She’d left just after Tasha had arrived, and I missed her most days, in a way I’d never thought I would. But regardless, she’d wormed her way in my heart and then shattered it. Michael had called me just last night and told me that Marie had had sex with him. Bastard. 

Mom touched my shoulder as she walked past, and I grinned at her pregnant stomach. She touched her small baby bump knowingly, and grinned back.

Kennedi had been called away urgently by her little sister, Payge, who’d apparently got in some trouble. Grace had stayed a little longer, and as much as I hated it, I’d spoken to her about visiting Michael. She’d been touched with how much I cared about her, and had agreed to give the grandson of the man she had once loved a chance. Actually, Michael was both Cole’s grandson, and great-grandson, because his mother was Cole’s granddaughter. Damn incest screwed up family trees.

Aunt Gemma had returned to Jace, and Gwen had confessed she was going to visit Michael, in hopes he fell for her. I personally thought chances were slim, but had agreed.

But I was happy to spend my life with Tasha, in a way I never thought I would be. Turns out, I wasn’t built to have a harem. But I knew Michael was, and expected him to have a harem just as big as his father’s.


End file.
